


An Accidental Mating

by TriforceAngel



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Sex, Link is an Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, sidon is an alpha, sidon x link - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceAngel/pseuds/TriforceAngel
Summary: Falling in love is hard. It's even harder when you have the thing you presented as hanging over your head.One drunk night leads to something extraordinary but also confusion.If only he could remember who was the one who gave him what he needed, not realizing it was the one right next to him all along.





	1. The Heart Grows Fonder

Never in Link's life had he seen so many people in one place at once. It was like _everyone_ in Hyrule had come out to the newly renovated Hyrule Castle to celebrate.

It was as if everyone that Link had met, or even hadn't met, seemed to have come out for such an occasion. It was a large celebration that had been waiting ever since Link had defeated the evil beast and rescued the princess.

As well as saved Hyrule from the dark shackles of Ganon.

Many from all across Hyule had come for the occasion, dressed in their best and having a wonderful time. Dancing, eating, mingling, anything you could think of at such a celebration was there, giving the once dark and desolate castle a bright and hopeful feeling. It was a welcoming change after the century of darkness.

Link was not much of a party goer. He preferred small gatherings, or just spending time with certain individuals should he wish for their company.

He usually kept to himself, which was what he tended to do during his travels and what he was actually used to. It made times, like this one in particular, all the more stressful.

It wasn't easy being the Champion of Hyrule, a man whom everyone sought to be the most strongest of men and more than likely to be the one thing he wasn't.

An Alpha. It was just what people assumed, Link just never corrected them. Link was the complete opposite of what that was.

An Omega.

He had presented as one a long time ago, even before he had fallen to Ganon, but had never remembered such a thing or what it had meant when he had first awoken in the shrine of resurrection. That is until it was brought to his attention during a visit to one of the towns. Needless to say much research had to be done, research that he barely had time to do. He knew the basics, the different types anyone could present as, and of course what an Omega did every month unless pregnant, which was go into heat.

He didn't know everything but he had needed time to still do his research. Was something to think about once the celebration was over.

Only one knew of him presenting as an Omega, that being the princess of Hyrule. Others he knew from his past knew that of course but seeming as they were all pretty much gone now, or very old that they did not remember, he didn't need to worry about others knowing his secret.

He didn't want to be ridiculed or treated differently during his quest just because of what he was. It was a part of him he didn't want to be used against him. He had seen what some people did with Omegas, treating them differently than they would with Betas or other Alphas. Sometimes it wasn't all that great to see that sort of treatment.

It saddened him greatly. So a secret it stayed.

This particular evening was a bit of a hard one for him. Zelda wasn't able to put it off any longer than she already had for his sake.

With all the excitement of defeating the Calamity as well helping Zelda make plans to fix the damage that it had done, he had lost track of the heat that was coming up. He had no idea when it was going to show up.

Being in a room full of Alphas, though Betas and Omegas alike, made it so that his secret might be out whether he wanted it or not if he ended up going into it this evening.

He had no idea how they would be able to tell, seeing as he knew nothing about the scents that he could give off during that time.

Though with Zelda's urging he would try to enjoy this night as much as he could. Dressed in his best Royal Guard outfit, he remained by Zelda's side, greeting their guests from their seats, picking at food every now and then from the plate that sat to his side.

Hours of doing this and Link wanted to just go to the room that was given to him in the castle and just settle in for the night, possibly look at a calendar as well.

“Link, stop fidgeting,” Zelda teased to the man next to her, picking up a piece of fruit and popping it into her mouth. “You can leave soon. I promise.”

Link groaned at that, slumping a bit back in his chair. The line of those greeting her seemed to go on for miles and they had spoken to so many already.

The princess laughed softly and looked up at whom was coming up next, a knowing look crossing her face. As the two of them were together Zelda had learned quite a few things about Link. She was pretty sure he was in love with Sidon, the prince of the Zoras. He never admitted to liking anyone but from her observations she was pretty sure she was accurate.

The two were close friends, and from Link's tales of his travels he tended to visit there quite often in the past.

“Link, Sidon's here,” Zelda whispered. At those words Link quickly snapped to attention, a small flush coming across his cheeks.

Yes, she was correct.

With a playful roll of her eyes she lightly shoved Link with her elbow. “Jeez Link, don't look so bummed.”

Link shifted a bit in embarrassment. “I am I that obvious?”

“You tell me,” Zelda laughed, rising from her seat as Sidon approached, Link quickly rising next to her. “So good to see you Prince Sidon.”

“Likewise your majesty,” Sidon said, taking her hand and bowing down his head, though upon seeing Link his entire demeanor changed.

“Link my friend!”he exclaimed, approaching the Hylian in a few short steps and wrapping him in a bone crushing hug. Link didn't even seem to mind, hugging the Zora tightly.

Zelda cleared her throat softly, causing Sidon to set Link back down on his feet, coughing lightly as he regained his composure.

“Forgive me. I had been so excited to see my friend again I forgot my manners,” Sidon apologized, a light tint covering his cheeks.

“Nonsense, it's perfectly fine,” Zelda said with a small laugh, patting Link's shoulder. “Why don't you take the rest of the night off and catch up with him?”

Link didn't need to be told twice, hopping down from the place he stood. Once bidding the princess farewell Sidon stepped away with Link, looking around the room.

“Want to get out of here? Just hang out like we usually do?” Link asked, grabbing hold of an unopened bottle of wine from one of the tables, tucking it under his arm.

“I would love to.”

*

“Goodness Link. To be able to go against the ultimate evil and only walk away with a few cuts and bruises. I dare say I am impressed,” Sidon applauded him, taking the bottle from Link's hands and taking a swig.

“I just call it luck,” Link replied, taking the bottle back and knocking back some more. The two of them had taken down about half the large bottle already simply just sitting in one of the hallways of the castle.

The effects of the alcohol were hitting Link pretty hard already, spiking up his body heat as well as making his head a little fuzzy. This was what happens when he drank and didn't really have any food in his stomach.

And seemed to be affecting Sidon just the same.

“What's been going on back at the Domain? It's been a while since I've been there,” Link said, passing in another large swig and wincing from the taste. It wasn't the best but it did take the edge off of the past couple day's events of preparation for this.

“I don't want to admit it but father is being a bit of a pain in the ass,” Sidon said, gasping at his own words which he covered with his hand and a fit of giggles. Link started to laugh as well. He never heard such rash language from the prince before and hearing such a thing was funny...but also a little exhilarating.

“Goddess above I might have had too much wine,” Sidon said but took the bottle once more for another long swig. They were in a safe environment so it was alright for them to be this tipsy. Though it was pretty evident that they were both more than tipsy.

“Well what's he doing to make him an ass?” Link asked, swaying a bit and leaning against Sidon's arm. When sober he would have pushed himself away apologizing for getting so close. But now...now he didn't even budge.

He pressed into the slight coolness of his skin, his body feeling hot against his. It had to be the wine making him feel so warm. Never did it cross his hazy drunk mind that this warmth could've been...something else.

“It wasn't long ago that I presented as an Alpha,” Sidon admitted. “Ever since then my father and Muzu have been doing everything in their power to get me to take an omega as my mate. I'm afraid they are going to take drastic measures soon and lock me in a room with them while they're all in their heats. The scents will make me go crazy.”

Link looked at him confused. Scent? What did he mean by scent?

“Either way, I don't feel that it's fair. I want to be mated to the one that I fell in love with, not just some omega that can give me a child because my father wishes that of me,” Sidon sighed heavily, taking another swig and passing the bottle. “I haven't even had my first kiss yet.”

Link frowned, finishing off the bottle and just adding to the buzz. He was a wreck. His vision swam and he felt so warm. Maybe it was the outfit combined with just everything else.

“Have you tried talking to your father about the one you're in love with?” Link asked. “Maybe you should just go for it.”

Hearing that news did sadden him and he could feel tears starting to form. That wasn't normal but he knew that was the alcohol. Of course he loved someone else.

He wiped away the tears quickly, letting out a sigh.

“Well there is an issue. I'm sure this person is an Alpha as I am,” Sidon replied, looking to Link with some strange look in his eyes.

Link looked down at the mostly empty bottle. Why did he ever think he had a chance with Sidon. He was in love with another alpha.

“It shouldn't matter what they present as. If you love them then that's all that matters,” Link said with a shrug. “Just means you won't have kids which will be a problem with your father in the long run.” That had been the whole point to get Sidon mated in his father's eyes as far as he was able to tell.

“I suppose you're right,” Sidon sighed but then lifted his head, inhaling slowly. “Do you smell that that strange scent?”

“Scent?” Link asked, sniffing around a moment. Nothing seemed different. “I don't smell anything except the alcohol.”

Sidon closed his eyes, seeking out the scent. Link watched quietly, only to flush as Sidon grew closer and closer to him.

“Hmm...it's you my friend,” Sidon practically purred. Link lifted his hazy gaze up to the prince's. The Zora's eyes were nearly black, his pupils having dilated almost to his whole eye.

“Do I smell bad?”

“Bad? Goddess no,” Sidon siad, shifting even closer. “You smell...unique. Sweet....but a little musky. Just you...alluring....”

Link's breath hitched at the feel of Sidon's tongue gliding across his neck. Was he dreaming? Was Sidon touching him in ways that he had always fantasized about? Ways that Link ashamedly used as visuals to help himself during his most intimate of moments of touching himself?

“Delicious,” Sidon hummed into his neck, his face nuzzling into the crook of his neck and inhaling once again.

Link arched himself into him, his body seeming to be acting out of instinct. No words passed his lips, focusing clearly on the touch.

Gasping for breath Sidon sat back a bit, eyes quickly going from his face down to his lips, only to come back up once more.

Not another moment of hesitation passed between them, Sidon's lips coming into contact with Link's in a fevered kiss.

Large clawed hands pulled Link flush against him, tongue coming to greet Link's soft pink one that slid against his mouth.

More. He needed more.

“Finally,” Sidon mumbled against his mouth, kissing him over and over, his hands never letting him go. “I've waited so long to kiss you and hold you like this.”

The bottle of wine rolled off Link's lap, making a small clattering noise but neither heard it. Neither of them cared about anything else.

“Kiss me again,” Link whispered heavily against his mouth, licking his bottom lip. “And make me yours.”

A visible shudder went through him and he indulged in another kiss.


	2. One Steamy Night

Lips locked in heavy kisses, hands roaming in any place they could reach on one another as Sidon carried him. Link's elegant clothes mussed and disheveled, his hair half undone as the hat barely sat upon his head.

All of those would be quite a sight if someone were to pass them in the halls of Hyrule castle. Thankfully no one had as Sidon stumbled into Link's bed chambers, never once removing his lips from Link's.

He pushed the door closed with his foot, breaking the kiss finally as he crossed the room to the bed where it lay next to the window.

There Link was laid, panting as he gazed up at the prince. His cheeks were flushed heavily, his body feeling hot to the touch. Link recognized this feeling.

The heat that pooled in his groin but stretched across his body as if rolling over him in waves. It was that time and yet he still did not comprehend what was happening to him, the alcohol buzzing through his system making it hard for him to think straight.

“Gorgeous,” Sidon mumbled, hovering over Link as he carefully placed himself next to him on the bed. The bed was no where near big enough for the both of them, not even big enough to even take Sidon's height, but they were taking what they could get.

“Too hot...” Link mumbled, tugging off his gloves. Sidon chuckled at that and started to help Link remove the royal clothes he wore. With each peek of skin that was exposed Sidon's lips would lean in close and touch.

At first the kisses were innocent and light but quickly became more aggressive with small nips following from his sharp teeth.

And each one had Link gasping with pleasure.

“Let me get a look at you,” Sidon mumbled as he sat up on his knees, his groin feeling hot and tight with the need to let his slit open.

Link lay on his back, naked and panting. His member stood straight up, flushed pink to red with the need to have Sidon touch him. Sidon hummed in response, grasping hold of Link's body and flipping him over onto his stomach, exposing his backside.

With one hand he pulled his lower half up, gazing at the sight before him. Link's bottom glistened with his slick, it dripping down his thighs. Link gazed over his shoulder at him, his body trembling as Sidon leaned in closer, inhaling deeply of his scent.

“I wonder how you taste...” Sidon mumbled. “You smell delectable, so I only assume that you taste just as good.”

Link bit his lip, gasping when he felt the large flat tongue lick up his thigh and get so close to his entrance. His legs quivered, spreading his legs in Sidon's hand, only giving the prince more of a sight to behold.

“Mmm, delicious,” he purred, letting his tongue run over his quivering hole. Link's moan gasped out of him, pushing himself further against Sidon's mouth.

A hot breath pressed against his cheek, Sidon running his tongue over and over his entrance, tasting him fully. The tip of his tongue pushed into his body, it being thicker than any average tongue. To taste him so much and stretch him at the same time.

Link clung to his hand, his face pressed into the pillow under his face. Thoughts seemed to escape him, the only thing running on himself right now was instinct.

To mate. And be mated. He wanted to be mated.

He wiggled his bottom against the Zora's tongue, silently begging him to mount him. It did not take long for him to do so.

Sidon pulled Link closer to his body, bracing his entire torso against his arm as he pushed his hips against Link's bottom. The slick heat against Sidon's warm groin had him pushing from his slit. His cocks pushing forward, rubbing against the crack of Link's bottom.

Grabbing hold of Sidon's hand as something to hold onto he peered over his shoulder. The sight before him had Sidon almost finishing then and there.

Link, whose lips were wet as he licked them, his eyes half lidded and hazy, hair a mess, peered back at him, his eyes landing on the large members that rubbed against him.

“Sidon...please,” Link begged, wiggling his hips against him. Sidon shook behind him, grinding his members against his entrance.

“Oh Link....,” Sidon replied, pushing the tip of one of his cocks into his tight passage, bracing one of his legs on the floor to get a good angle. Link gasped loudly,pushing himself against the member sliding into him.

Sidon would have wanted to take this slow and steady, wanting their first time to be special and memorable but lust and instinct drove his brain that evening.

He sank down into the tight moist heat, his one hand gripping his hip tightly. Link's head tilted back, clinging to the arm that held him up against his body.

It was like Link had done this over and over again but in reality...it was his first time ever. The hormones running through him only amplified everything and dampened what pain would be present with him.

It was a little less of a drunken action they were partaking in but rather a pent up lust filled one. One they had both been waiting for for quite some time.

There was still some sense within Sidon however, his body holding still as he waited for Link to get adjusted to his large size.

As he waited he leaned down, covering Link's small body with his own and running his tongue over his pointed ear.

“Just all of you tastes so good,” Sidon groaned, his teeth nipping at the very tip of his ear, a soft moan puring into his ear.

Link groaned in need, shifting his hips as best he could to try to add some friction. Sidon's breath hitched against his ear, pausing from the feel of the tight heat around him. Link was ready for him to move forward.

Using his hand to move him Sidon pulled Link forward and moved his hips back, carefully pulling the two of them together.

“Ahh!” Link gasped out, arching his back to push Sidon deeper into his body. Sidon groaned, pressing his face into his shoulder as he moved him again...and then again, setting a steady pace until the sound of skin slapping together sounded into the room.

Link moaned loudly, hands weakly holding onto his hand as Sidon pounded away into his body. All the tension melted away from Link, the only thing he felt was the hot raw sexual energy that raked through his body.

Any time during his heats he had never felt like this before. This was why he was so happy that Sidon was the one he had waited so long for.

At the cost of something very drastic that neither of them thought of with the alcohol clogging their minds.

Sidon thrust into him harder, his gasps and moans rolling with Link's into the room, the small bed creaking underneath them.

Link's moans grew higher with each push into his body, his toes curling as pre cum dripped from his cock.

“Sidonnn!” he cried out as he released, body spasming underneath him as Sidon's thrusts grew more erratic.

His teeth lightly pressed into his skin, thrusting faster and faster into him till that peek hit his body hard. His release pulsed into his body, being too much as it dripped from him and down his thighs, his other member making a huge mess on the bed underneath them.

Link trembled in his arms as the Zora prince pulled him up against his body and sat back against the wall on the other side of the bed, petting his hair as his member slipped from his body.

“Hmmmm....you still smell so good,” Sidon purred into his skin, kissing his shoulder where he lightly nipped his skin. “Just so good....”

Link hummed in bit of daze as he laid in his arms, body feeling satisfied...but not at the same time. His body wanted to sink into the man that held him in post orgasmic bliss but it also had a mind of its own.

Much to be expected with his heat, he was not yet satisfied fully. His body craved more, no needed more, from the prince.

“That was amazing,” Sidon mumbled a moment later, leaning his head back against the wall, cracking an eye open when he didn't get a response. “Link?”

The blonde adjusted himself in his lap, straddling his legs as he peered up at him, a heavy flush on his cheeks. The prince looked down at the blonde in his lap, eyes going directly to the member between Link's legs.

Despite his orgasm he still was fully hard and erect, ready for another round, something quite common for this time of the month for him.

“More,” Link purred to him, kissing his lips as he pushed himself up. Sidon hesitated at first, mind clouded as he tried to think straight. But his instinct to mate won over as Link's strong scent hit him once again.

He inhaled deeply once more, hands massaging the globes of his bottom, spreading his cheeks a little. Link moaned against him, his hand running down his chest and stopping on his groin.

Since his orgasm Sidon's members had slipped back into his body. Link knew exactly what it was he wanted and he had to get him just as aroused again.

His scent wafted to Sidon, his eyes dilating once more as he pressed closer, his hands still massaging his bottom.

“Please Sidon,” Link whispered softly against his lips, fingers rubbing against his groin and causing a soft moan to escape the prince from the friction. His skin was warm in this spot, making Link rub all the more, eager for him to open up again and give him what he wanted.

With his warm hands touching and his rubbing of his own body on him it didn't take long for Sidon to open once more.

This time he watched his twin members push out, a little sensitive from their recent romp. But that was one thing with Zoras. They were able to come back quickly a few times during their mating sessions when an omega was in heat. And this was certainly a mating season for them.

Link crawled higher up the prince, his hand rubbing both of his members as best as he could with his small hand. Sidon moaned tenderly, cupping his face and bringing him in for another heated kiss, his tongue seeking out Link's.

Link let out a breathy moan, rubbing Sidon's members along his backside, getting him even more slick with what dripped between his legs. Sidon paused in his kiss, pulling back to look down at Link as he rubbed both tips against his entrance.

“Link...what are you...?” he slurred a bit.

“I want all of you,” Link replied softly, pushing both tips into his body. His body shivered and clutched his fist as he stretched further than he already was as he pushed him further inside.

Sidon let out a choked noise as Link sank down onto him as far as he could go. Never in his life had he ever thought he would have someone want to take all of him. Especially not Link. But here he was, in his lap, moaning wantonly as he sank onto his thick members.

“Oh sweet......Link!” Sidon moaned loudly, his arms wrapping around his body and pulling him flush against his chest.

Link wrapped his arms around him tightly, moving his hips quickly. Sidon was quick to respond, holding tightly his body as he snapped his hips up into the tight passage he had created for him.

Pleasure overwhelmed him, the prince thrusting his hips up into him fast, his lips hovering over his shoulder.

“Yes!, yes!” Link cried out weakly to him, losing his voice from crying out so much, his body arching himself into him. “Mark me!”

Hearing this demand Sidon latched his teeth along his shoulder, moaning deeply as he felt the blood touch his tongue.

Link let out a silent cry as he felt the teeth and then his body shivered harshly as he came onto his chest.

“Yes, my pearl,” Sidon grunted hotly as he lifted his face from his shoulder, rolling his hips into him over and over as his members came heavily into Link once more.

The blonde champion slumped against him, breathing heavily as he gazed up at the Zora prince. Sidon smiled tiredly down at him, leaning his head down to give him a soft tender kiss on the lips.

“Love you...” Link mumbled softly, his eyes winning the fight as they closed. A warm tongue ran over the bleeding mark on his shoulder.

“And I love you my precious Link...”

A warm smile laid against Link's face as he dozed off to sleep in his arms.


	3. Memory Problems

Link woke the next morning, his entire body throbbing in pain. He groaned as he sat up, pressing his hand to his head.

“What happened last night…” he mumbled to himself, looking around the room., his eyes slowly widening at the state of his bed chambers.

His bed was a disaster. Sheets were ripped and rumpled, one of the bed posts cracked from...something.

He was no better. His hair was a mess, a few bruises on his hips, but the thing that stuck out the most was the large bite mark that sat on his neck and shoulder. Cautiously he ran his finger over the injury, wincing from the pain.

Had he been in a battle last night? But if he had, why was he naked in his bed?

It just didn't add up.

He threw off the blanket that was around him, rising to his feet yet nearly collapsed back onto the bed from the soreness in his backside.

He rubbed his cheek one moment, concern growing within him. What in the name of Hylian had happened?

Slowly Link closed his eyes. He remembered being with Zelda most of the night and then Sidon showed up. He had sat with him in the hallway and they had drunk some wine. The prince wasn't anywhere in sight in the room so clearly he hadn't been a part of his stupidity that had happened the night before.

Tiredly he let out a sigh. He must have drank too much. But how did he get so beat up and most of all how did he get naked?

Maybe he really had done something really stupid and someone was just kind enough to leave him in his bed chambers.

He was going to end up making his headache worse if he kept trying to think it over and remember what had happened.

All he knew was that he should find Sidon and apologize for anything stupid he had done in front of him. Perhaps Sidon could even tell him what happened.

The pain in his backside continued to throb as he pulled the tunic over his head, being careful of the bite on his shoulder as it too seemed to make sure he knew that it was still there. Maybe he had fallen down a hill or something as he fought a lingering monster nearby.

With a heavy sigh he made his way to the dining hall for breakfast. Zelda sat alone at the table, her hands cupping a cup of tea, a few other place settings at the table for him as well as some other guests who hadn't returned home yet and were going to join them for breakfast.

“Morning sleepy head,” Zelda said as she set her cup down. Link slowly sank into his seat, wincing slightly and nodding in thanks as a cup of tea was placed in front of him.

“Sleep well?” she asked with a small knowing smile. Link gazed at her confused. Did she know something he didn't? Did she know exactly what had happened to him? Maybe she could clear up some of the confusion.

“I suppose,” Link replied, a confused expression coming across his face as Zelda grinned at him. “What's that look for?”

“What I can't be proud that my best friend ended up losing his virginity?” she asked excitedly. Link had been mid sip when he suddenly spit it out, looking at her in shock.

“I what?”

Zelda laughed. “Oh come on Link. It's the latest buzz around the castle.”

“What is the latest buzz?” came Sidon's voice, as he stepped to the table, taking a seat across from Link. The blonde flushed darkly. How could they talk about this in front of his crush? He didn't want him getting the wrong on idea even if he didn't think he had a chance with the Zoran prince. But if it didn't come from those closest to him and just came as gossip he wasn't sure what would be worse when the news broke.

A sick feeling settled in his stomach. He felt as if he wasn't able to eat even the plate that had been set down in front of him for breakfast.

“You haven't heard? Link isn't a virgin any longer. He had some serious fun last night.”

Link clenched his fist below the table. “How do you even know that?”

“One of the maids was walking past your room and quite frankly you and your partner were pretty loud. So, who was it?”

“I...what...”

“Princess, I don't mean to sound so harsh but is this really appropriate conversation to be having right now,” Sidon piped in.

Zelda bit her lip, the smile fading from her face. “I suppose not. Forgive me. It has been so long since I've been in the presence of others that I do forget my manners at times. I had just been curious, I hadn't meant any harm.”

“No I get that,” Link said with a sigh, looking to Sidon and meeting his gaze. The frown had remained on the prince's face, looking upset. Link quickly looked away. “To be honest I don't remember really anything about last night. I suppose I had...done _that_ with the way my body is feeling. But I can't remember anything.”

Zelda pat his hand. “What do you remember, maybe we can work from there?”

Link gripped the cup in his hands feeling very uneasy with the way that Sidon and Zelda looked at him, waiting for an answer. Zelda was eager to hear the news yet Sidon seemed angry, upset and what seemed to be a little sad.

That look confused the hell out of Link. Was he upset that he had sex with someone that wasn't him? But then again why would Sidon ever look his way? Sidon was a prince and all he was, was a simple man who had just done a good deed.

Clearly Link didn't think that highly of himself.

“Sidon and I took a bottle of wine and started talking,” Link said, looking up to the Zora. “But...after that I really don't remember anything. I don't even remember leaving the hallway. I woke up in my bed alone.”

Zelda looked to Sidon, her eyes widening. “Did you see someone come to him Sidon?'

Sidon shook his head. “No I hadn't. I believe I had had gone to my room after talking with Link and had gone to sleep. I'm afraid I don't remember much either. I had drank a little too much but had gone to my room to sleep.”

Zelda tapped her chin. “Well we'll figure it out eventually. For now let's just drop the subject before you get any more uncomfortable.”

Link relaxed his shoulders a bit and picked up his fork, not even looking up from his plate as he knew he could see the disappointment on Sidon's face.

Link was upset. He had wanted his first everything to be with Sidon and here he had been loose and had sex with someone he didn't even know.

He wasn't like that and he didn't think that alcohol would have him do that even being under the influence. There had to be a reason as to why he had done what he had did. Then again he wasn't exactly one hundred percent sure about it.

Breakfast wasn't as awkward when the other guests that had remained behind entered the room for breakfast. Thankfully Zelda had dropped the subject of him losing his virginity and having a wild night with an unknown partner.

He was very grateful for it. He knew he wouldn't hear the end of it from Teba and Yunobo but he was also not ready for the amount of questions that would come out of Riju's mouth given she hadn't presented as anything yet, being so young. That sort of information wouldn't be given to her until it was time for her to present.

Idle chit chat was given, Link attempting to speak with the prince that sat across from him. But with every thing he tried to bring up Sidon would give a brief answer, clearly something upsetting him. From the look of it, it had been Link.

But what had he done? Had he done something to Sidon when he was drunk? He really shouldn't drink any longer or at least not that much if this was the outcome of it all.

As breakfast came to a close their guests went about gathering their items, heading to the front gates where carriages and horses were waiting for each of then to help them in their travels home. Link and Zelda followed them out, nodding in thanks as they were thanked again for their help.

However Sidon's farewell was short and polite, but his shoulders were tense and a frown settled in on his face.

He couldn't leave like this. Link wasn't sure when the next time he would see the Zora and he also didn't want to leave on such a sour note.

“Sidon,” Link called to the prince as he approached the stream nearby. He paused, turning back towards Link as the other Zoras that had accompanied him went to start in the water.

“Yes?” he asked, turning to Link. The tone of anger was gone but sadness rolled off of Sidon in waves. Link swallowed the lump in his throat, approaching the Zora and touched his arm lightly. The touch sent a spark through him which eh didn't really understand.

Sidon seemed to have felt it as well as he looked down at his warm.

“I'm not aware of what I had done to upset you while I was under the influence but know that I am sorry,” Link said.

Sidon let out a sigh, touching the hand that was on his arm. “My friend, despite that I cannot remember, I am sure that you hadn't done anything to upset me.”

“Then why are you-”

“Because I don't believe you had willingly done something like this with someone you really didn't know all that well. I just keep thinking that someone had taken advantage of you.”

Link shook his head. “I don't believe that. I'm sure someone would have stopped anything from happening if I was calling for help.”

Sidon sighed softly, seeming upset with the answer as he took the hand on his arm and brought it up to is lips as he knelt down.

“Perhaps if fate had been kinder I would've been the one in that room with you,” Sidon said to him, kissing the back of his hand and then rising to his feet. “Feel free to come to the Domain any time Link. Remember you are always welcome.”

Link was at a loss of words, his cheeks burning a bright red and his hand that Sidon had kissed clutched slowly to his chest.

Sidon had wanted to be the one in the room with him? He wanted to be the one to do that to him?

Biting his lip he watched as Sidon left, feeling a pull in his chest as Sidon's form disappear down the stream.

If only Link could remember that Sidon _had_ been the one in there with him, then he wouldn't be feeling so upset about thinking he had done this with someone else.


	4. What Was Expected

It had been a couple of months since Sidon had left to go home. Each day that passed the more Link yearned to be by his side. He really had no idea what was making him so desperate to see the Zora again. Sure he loved him and missed him but there was just something else that was having him crave to be there next to him.

Perhaps it was that he had told him he loved him. If it wasn't for the mark sitting on his neck as well as the “fun” that he had that time ago he would have run right to the prince's side and begged him to take him as his own.

Things didn't feel right until he was right next to him. But he couldn't. His duty was to protect Zelda despite that there was no longer any danger.

One didn't know of any possibilities so it was best to stay at his job.

Zelda had noticed the change in him, never once mentioning it however as she took down mental notes of these changes. Small mood swings would occur, him being happy one moment and then close to tears the next. He was eating a lot more now than he usually did, which was saying something considering that he was quite the glutton. There was one more thing she needed to make sure of and only then would she have her full results.

“Link, can I talk to you about something personal?” Zelda asked one day as they sat in her study. Link peered up from the bowl of rice he was eating, shrugging his shoulders.

“Sure,” he responded, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. The princess rose up from her seat and pulled a chair out for Link to take a seat in.

“Here, sit.”

Link rose from his spot on the floor and took a seat in the chair, setting the bowl of food down on the desk in front of him.

“I've noticed something going on with you. Want to talk about it?” she asked softly. “You can talk to me about anything. You're my best friend.”

Link sighed softly, leaning back a bit. “I just don't feel right. My mind keeps going back to going to the Domain again and again. Like I won't feel right until I get there.”

Zelda nodded her head. “Well that was part of what I was going to ask. Have you been feeling anything else weird lately?”

“Well I keep getting sick every morning but then I feel fine and I eat so much food as usual. Maybe I'm just eating too much,” Link sighed. “Wouldn't be the first time that's happened.”

Zelda started to smile a bit, tapping her chin. “Mind showing me your shoulder?”

“My shoulder?”

“Yes, I want to see your shoulder. You didn't tell me that much about that night, though I don't blame you seeing as you can't remember that much,” she said.

Link sighed, tugging the collar of his tunic to the side to reveal the scar that sat on his shoulder. The mark hadn't faded at all, standing stark against his pale skin. Zelda delicately ran a finger over it, a knowing smile came to his face.

“Alright, first it seems like when you did the deed a couple of months ago, the person you had done it with marked you as his mate. Only alpha bites can remain vibrant on an omega's skin. It's the easiest way to show the omega had been claimed.”

Link paled at that. He had been claimed? The guy he had done it with had marked him as his own and then had left him?

“I think I know what species at least marked you. Let me get my book,” she said, going to the large bookshelf in the room and looking at the titles. She pulled out one and started to flip through its pages, searching for something.

“Each species whether Hylian, Rito, Goron, or Zora each had a distinguishing bite. Gerudo teeth are like ours so it'd be hard to decipher but I believe....”

Link looked to the book as she placed it in front of him, different anatomies of each specifies spread out before him.

“I believe a Zora had marked you,” she stated. “I don't know who it was unless I can get bite marks to compare them to as they are a little similar to one another but they are vastly different from the rest of us.”

Link idly ran his fingers over the mark on his neck. “That explains why I want to return to the Domain so bad.”

“You don't sound exactly happy about that,” she offered.

“I thought it was because of my feelings for the prince,” he told her, his voice thick. “It just turns out it wasn't Sidon and it was because this Zora I slept with is my mated Alpha.”

Zelda was silent a moment, resting her arms on his shoulder as he pulled his knees up to his face and rest his forehead against them.

“Isn't there a way I can undo this?”

“There are a few ways to undo a mating, but there is something that honestly will make it all the more difficult to separate the two of you,” Zelda sighed.

“What is it?”

Zelda sighed. She hated seeing her best friend so upset. He had one night of fun and it seemed like his world was falling apart.

“Link, you had said a couple of months ago that you were late for your heat, correct?” she asked in the most gentlest of ways. The blonde nodded his head, wiping his face of tears. “And you had said that you are late again?”

Link felt a lump form in his throat, his eyes going quickly down to the slightly plump stomach that he was starting to develop.

“I'm pregnant, aren't I?” he asked.

“I believe you might be,” she said gently, petting his hair. “You may have gone into a heat that night and with that combined with what you did resulted in this child. There is no way to separate you from your alpha until the baby is born.”

His shaking hand ran over his stomach, stroking it affectionately. This child, despite had been created with such a mistake he had made, he wasn't going to blame the child.

“Well, we can wait till the baby is born and then separate me from the alpha,” Link said hopefully but Zelad shook her head.

“I wish it was that easy but it's not. This yearning to go will only get worse until you are by the alpha's side. If anything it would make you sick beyond reason. I'm sorry Link but we need to go find him,” she said softly.

Link scowled at that. He didn't want to go. He didn't want to see the man who had abandoned him and the baby, but he also didn't want to have Sidon see him like this, stomach swelled with the child that wasn't his own.

But he didn't want to feel ill or worse end up killing himself if he wasn't by his mated Zora. He would have to power through it.

Perhaps maybe he could figure out why he had left him like that, demand to know why he hadn't said anything.

But what if the Zora had no idea that he was with child? Perhaps. It still hurt that he would just leave after a connection such as that but if he didn't know he was with child he didn't blame him for not knowing.

If it wasn't for the fact that he would become ill if he wasn't by the alpha, this would be news that he would keep to himself. He didn't know the first thing about taking care of a baby but he would learn and he knew Zelda would help him through it.

“Let's take you to the infirmary and see if it is true and I'm not just speaking out of my rear end,” Zelda said with a weak laugh.

Link nodded his head.

*  
“I need you to go to the bathroom in this so I can do the test,” she said, handing Link a potion bottle with a cork. “I only need a bit so don't fill it up.”

He sighed as he took the bottle, returning a few moments later from the bathroom and passing the bottle reluctantly. He didn't want to take the test but he also wanted to know if it was true that he was pregnant or not. Part of him wanted it to be untrue.

The healer took the bottle, dripping a few drops of another liquid into it and stirred it, nodding her head a little bit.

“Alright, it'll take a few moments till we get our results, so make yourself comfortable,” the healer said, stepping away with the bottle.

Link let out a sigh, taking a seat in one of the chairs. Zelda slowly sat next to him, worry written on her face. She could understand that his was a hard thing for him. To have someone else's baby as well as be mated to someone else that wasn't the one he was in love with was something that would hurt. She couldn't imagine the turmoil that her friend was feeling.

“Wait, how is it possible for me to be pregnant. If it's a Zora that shouldn't happen. I'm a Hylian. We are two different species,” Link suddenly said, looking to Zelda with hope that he was right, but deep down he knew that it wasn't possible. He was grasping at any possibility now out of his desperation to be normal again.

“Oh Link...” she sighed softly. “I know not having your memory has taken so many important things from you. You had forgotten most of the basics when it comes to alphas and omegas. It does not matter the species. If it's an alpha and the omega is in heat, there is a high chance that you will become pregnant regardless of species.”

Link paused and nodded his head. He knew he should have guessed that. He knew that with all the facts lined up for him he should've known that it was like this. Now the only question that would be posed of was would the child be a Hylian or be a Zora?

“Remind me to give you a book on this sort of thing. I have one in my library,” Zelda offered but knew this was not the news that Link wanted to hear. “Perhaps...maybe you aren't pregnant at all. Maybe you're just under a lot of stress and my hypothesis is wrong.”

Though they knew that he possibility of that was not very high.

“I wouldn't say that your highness,” the healer said as she stepped back into the room and held up the bottle that the liquid inside was now blue. “This says that you are indeed with child and seemed to have been with child for a while now. I'd say you're about three months along.”

Despite that Link knew this was the results of his test, he gently pressed a hand to his stomach, petting it softly as another hand came to his face as he felt tears brim his eyes. This wasn't the child's fault .It was his own. His own for letting a strange Zora he didn't know impregnate him. He really should not have drank that alcohol.

He would raised this child on his own, doing whatever he could to make sure that the child was happy despite he was not.

“I'll leave you two alone,” she said to them, leaving the two in an uncomfortable silence. Zelda rest her hand on Link's and he turned to her quickly, wrapping his arms around his friend as he sank to his knees.

Tears leaked down his cheeks. This was the opposite of what someone would do when they found out they were going to have a baby. But the thought of not being able to be with the prince had overwhelmed him. He was tainted goods. He was owned by someone else. There was no way Sidon would want him now.

“Oh Link...please talk to me,” Zelda urged. Link shook in her arms, one hand clutching his stomach. So many thoughts were going through his head. “Is this because of Sidon?”

Link sat back a bit and nodded his head, wiping the tears on his face. “It's bad enough he thinks that I'm just someone who sleeps around,” he hiccuped. “But now it's even worse. Now I'll never have the chance to be with him!”

Zelda gazed at him confused, but squeezed her hand that still rest on his shoulder. “Link, isn't he mated to someone else?”

Link quickly shook his head. “He said to me before he left that he wished it was him in that bedroom with me.”

Green eyes widened and she quickly got what was happening. Sidon was in love with Link just as much as the blonde champion was with the Zora. Having sex with another alpha was something that could be overlooked but now Link was mated as well as pregnant.

Sidon had no right to try to claim for his own unless his alpha abandoned him. From the mark on his neck he was pretty sure that he had no intentions to do so.

“I'm so sorry Link,” she said, kneeling down on the ground and hugging her friend to herself, letting Link cry as much as he wanted.


	5. All Eligible Alphas

“I just want to apologize on the behalf of, whomever this father is, for being so reckless,” King Dorephan sighed heavily, pressing his large hand against his face in annoyance.”I cannot fathom how much trouble this has brought you.”

Link shifted uncomfortably next to Zelda, nodding his head at the apology. It had been a rough travel but they had made it there and Link was feeling slightly better. He was still upset the father of the baby had left him but he was glad that the edging illness that had started, not too long after he had found out he was pregnant, he had been feeling was gone.

Zelda had been right. The father of his baby was somewhere in Zora's Domain for as soon as they had crossed the bridge into the Domain it had wavered off.

“We are pretty sure this was not done with ill intent,” Zelda said to the king. “What it looks like to me is that there was a little mistake with a little too much alcohol.”

Dorephan still looked upset however. “Mistake or not this is serious. A marked omega with no alpha to claim him or his child is a very dangerous. I do applaud you princess for at least tracking down the race that had marked him. If you hadn't I'm afraid Link would have been on the road to being lost to all of us.”

“I'm afraid I have to agree,” Zelda said, lightly touching Link's arm. Link's feelings were all over the place. He was glad he didn't feel ill any longer but he was nervous about finding the man that marked him but also a little sad about seeing Sidon again.

They hadn't been there that long but the red Zora was nowhere to be seen.

“So what do we need to do in order to find him?” The King asked. “We cannot do any sort of matching tests until the baby is born and I'm sure Link is wanting to find the father as soon as possible.”

“That's right,” Zelda agreed. “I actually had an idea. The easiest way without the baby being born yet is finding the match to the mate bite mark.”

Link shifted the side of his shirt, revealing the still vibrant mark on his skin.

“It's pretty distinct,” Link offered, pulling his shirt back over it.

“I was thinking if you can gather all the alphas that are unmated to another Zora and each have them bite one of these,” Zelda said, pulling out a hydromelon from the satchel on her hip. “Once we have our match we'll know who the father is.”

The king looked to the melon and then nodded. “I believe we might have some that were imported here to do this. Most of our alphas are mated but I will make sure the ones who are not mated are all accounted for. I will not sit by and watch this happen to Link. He has done too much for us to have someone be cruel like this. Muzu.”

The elderly Zora approached them, patting Link's shoulder as he passed and gazed up at the king. “Yes your majesty?”

“Send a word out to my people. Tell them that all alphas that are not mated or are not mated to another Zora to come to the throne room immediately,” the king said firmly. “That includes my son.”

“King Dorephan, I'm sure Sidon wasn't involved,” Zelda said, watching as Link wilted a little bit. He'd need to see Sidon again when he was starting to show...

“I just want to make sure,” the king declared. “It's only fair that all eligible alphas be asked this of them. I don't want someone being irresponsible.”

*

Link shifted uncomfortably in the blanket he wore. He had to take off his tunic in order to compare his mark but for now, to keep warm, he wore the blanket around his shoulders. The room had a good number of Zoras all waiting for instruction, many hydromelons having been placed on a table, waiting for the bites to be given.

Link scanned the faces. They were all familiar to him, except for a choice few, as he had gotten to know them over the years. But none of them he would think would be the father to his baby.

That was then when the familiar bright red Zora stepped into the room, looking just as confused as the rest of them. Link felt his heart hammering in his chest. His body felt magnetic to his, wanting to go up to him and catch up on the lost time these past months.

But he knew that was because of his burning feelings for the Zora. Through all of this he still wanted Sidon. He wanted to be with him. Maybe the father of his baby would make him forget about Sidon, the one man he couldn't have and yet still wanted above all others. He guessed being mated to someone didn't change what was in someone's heart.

“Fellow Zoras,” Dorephan said bringing the volume in the room down low as all eyes turned their attention to him. “I do apologize for bringing you so suddenly but I feel this is of something very important.”

The alphas shifted uncomfortably, looking to Zelda and Link curiously. That was when Sidon's eyes landed on him. Link's breath hitched but he turned his gaze away, shifting the blanket to hopefully hide the small stomach he was forming.

“It has been brought to my attention that one of you had marked the champion of Hyrule back during the nationwide celebration,” Dorephan explained. Link flinched, Zelda's warm hand on the small of his back in sympathy. “Not only does he not know whom had done it, but he is also with child.”

Link brought his eyes up to them, most of them looking shocked by the news. And Sidon. Sidon looked as if someone had punched him in the stomach, a look of anger coming to it.

Link looked away again, Zelda running her hand over his back again, having caught Sidon's gaze. As Sidon locked eyes with Zelda the anger turned to one of sadness.

It was clear Sidon was in love with Link.

“Now to clear things up you will see those melons nearby. I want each one of you to just bite into it, leaving your mark. Then Zelda will take it from there to compare to what is on Link's body,” Dorephan explained.

There wasn't a moments hesitation. The Alphas: scholras, weapon makers, guards, and even the prince quickly approached, each taking a melon and biting down onto it.

“It's time Link,” Zelda said softly. Link sighed softly and shifted the blanket down just a bit so that the mark was visible on his shoulder.

He felt nauseous but he wasn't sure if it was because of the baby making him feel ill or if it was the nervousness running through him.

This was the moment he would find the one that would be the father to his baby. He felt tears brimming his eyes. He knew it wasn't going to be Sidon. He felt terrible that the prince even had to partake in this search.

Each one they passed was much different than what was on Link's shoulder. His heart beat only grew faster and faster with each one they checked. After a few moments it finally came down to two. One of the Zoran guards and the prince himself.

Link locked eyes with Sidon again. The prince's eyes widened a bit as Zelda picked up the melon of the man next to him.

Neither of them could remember what had happened that night before. Was it possible that...Sidon was the one to give him this mark and got him pregnant?

Link parted his lips to speak with Zelda suddenly gasped.

“This is it!” she said with a happy squeak. Link broke his gaze, looking to the melon that Zelda held, the Zoran guard straightening himself in front of her. “Look Link, it matches!”

Link looked to the melon. Sure enough the mark was nearly identical to the one that sat on his shoulder. He felt a bit of a dread fill him as he took a quick look to Sidon.

“Congratulations,” Sidon said softly, turning away quickly from them and head out of the room. Link felt that tug to go after him but the hands on his shoulders pulled him away.

“Link, we found him,” she said, pushing him towards the guard. The Zora gently rest his hands on his arms, a soft smile on his face.

“Hey...” he said.

“Why did you leave?” Link asked quickly. The Zora jumped, his eyes shifting between Link and Zelda, unsure of what to say.

“Hormones,” Zelda tried to reassure him. “You're one of the new guards right?”

“I am. My name is Ezra,” he said, slowly taking Link's hands. “I'm sorry I had left you like that. After....bringing you back to the room upon the request of the prince you were...a little all over me. I hadn't known you were in heat and I hadn't thought much of it. I had thought it would just fade and I wouldn't have to admit to what I did. I am deeply sorry for all of the trouble this has caused you. I do not intend on leaving your side and I will see it through until our child is born.”

Link looked up at him. Is that what happened? If only he could remember more then he would be able to confirm.

He gave a small nod, feeling his arm slide around his shoulders. “Are you hungry? I can see that you get something to eat before I must return to my post.”

Link frowned a little. This felt wrong, so wrong. But this was the match to his mark. And from what he had been told this seemed to match up with everything else. But there was one melon that he hadn't looked at.

“I want to see the last melon,” Link said firmly, looking to Ezra. The man paused. “Well I'm sure we can get you a fresh melon if you wanted.”

“No,” Link said pushing out of his arms and turning back to the table. “I want to see the one that Sidon had bitten.”

But it was gone. All of the melons had been collected into a bucket to be made into fruit salad later. Link's ears drooped a bit. He hadn't gotten to see if possibly Sidon had been the match instead. But then again why would Ezra lie to him?

“They already took them Link,” Zelda said softly.

“N-no. Then get the prince back here and do it again. I _have_ to see it,” Link protested but Ezra was pulling him into his arms, guiding his head to his chest.

“Link, you are my mate. There is no question about it,” Ezra said, his voice deep and gruff until he looked up at Zelda. “Perhaps he is really tired? I can't imagine this has been easy on him for this long of a time.”

“No you're right,” Zelda said. “How about you go back to your post and I will see to that he gets comfortable somewhere?”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” he said, pulling Link back a bit to look down at him. “When my shift is over I will return to you.”

Link had no words. He didn't want him. His heart belonged to the prince. But the mark on his shoulder was proof enough that Ezra was indeed the father and his alpha.

“Rest well,” he said, leaning in and giving him a kiss on the forehead. Link briefly closed his eyes, holding back tears as Zelda rest her arms around him and guided him out of the throne room.

“I don't want it to be him. I don't even know him,” Link sighed once they were far away enough from ear shot of the other Zoras. Zelda squeezed his shoulders.

“I know Link, but the mark is proof enough,” she sighed though a skeptical look settled on her face. Something didn't add up. “Heats make us do crazy things, and that combined with the alcohol that you ingested that night really inhibited your brain.”

“I have to talk to Sidon,” Link said to her, pausing in his footsteps and looking to where Sidon was usually posted. But the red Zora was not there.

“Link...” Zelda sighed, urging him to walk again. “It really is not a good time to talk to him.”

“But why?”

“Think about it Link, you had said he declared his love for you the day after the party right?”

“More or less.”

“To have him know who the father is now and to have you so close but not have you is probably killing him inside. You need to give him a few days to recover from that emotional blow.”

Link sighed heavily, stepping into his usual sleeping quarters, though this time a second bed had been brought in for the princess. She was right. She was beyond right. It would be like rubbing it in his face that he couldn't have him.

But Link wanted him to have him. It was all a confusing mess.

But at least now he knew who had slept with him and who the father of his child was.

“You rest. I'm going to do a little research on Zora babies to see what you should be eating and how far along you are,” she said sternly as helped him into the bed.

“Right, right,” he sighed, settling into the bed. He was too tired and emotionally drained to even think about going against what Zelda wanted.

Zelda smiled softly and sat on the edge of the bed. “Don't worry Link. It'll turn out all right in the end. You just have to be patient enough to wait.”

Link smiled sadly at her and closed his eyes. Zelda tucked the blankets around him, a look of determination crossing her face.

She would make sure that she made this right for him.


	6. Behind Closed Doors

“ _Remember Link, since this baby is part Zora you do need to adapt to a Zoran diet,” Zelda said, snapping the book shut on her lap._

“ _Isn't it just mostly rice and fish?” Link asked._

“ _Yes, though lots of fish. Test out what the baby likes and avoid what he or she doesn't,” Zelda said happily. “You want this baby healthy right?”_

“ _More than anything.” He wanted nothing more than to bring a happy child into this world even if it meant they wouldn't have a father._

_He still wasn't sure how he felt about this Ezra being the father._

“ _Then fish, fish, fish.”_

And fish it was. Several days had passed since Link had found out who his alpha was and he spent most of his time with the cooks in the kitchen if he wasn't doing research with Zelda. Ezra lingered in the kitchen with him, attempting to warm up to him but Link would not budge. He still didn't believe he was the father to his baby. There was an itch at the back of his mind but the proof was in the mark on his neck.

Maybe one day he would warm up to him but for right now he would keep him around, but at a distance. So far Ezra was being respectful of that.

That day however Ezra had a double shift doing guard duty, leaving Link to his own devices as Zelda was doing her own thing as well. Link had gone to the kitchen as he normally did, this time so happy with the dish they had prepared that he had asked for seconds.

Salmon meuniere. He had gobbled the first dish quickly and had asked for another. This time they had loaded the bowl for him and instead of sitting there eating like the glutton he was in front of them he decided to take a walk, wanting some piece of mind.

The library sounded like a good place to sit for a while.

He slipped into the room with the bowl in his hands, leaning forward to get a small taste of the salmon from a small taste when he collided with someone coming out of the room.

The bowl slipped from his hands, his body toppling over as well quickly.

“Link!” came a gasp, an arm wrapping around his body, keeping him from falling hard onto his bottom and hurting him self. Link expected to hit the floor. He had also expected to hear the clatter of the food he had been wanting to eat but a slow peek of his eyes saw the bowl clutched in a large red hand, the food only spilling a little on the floor.

“I'm so sorry. I should have looked before I stepped out,” came Sidon's voice. Link's cheeks flushed as he looked up at the prince. He hadn't seen him in so long and now here he was, cradled in his arms. Just his touch sent tingles through him.

“No, I should have been watching,” Link said, settling back on his feet with Sidon's help. The prince hovered over him, helping him into a chair at the table in the room and then set the food in front of him. Silence passed between them, the only sound coming from Sidon as he let out a sigh.

That look of pain was back on his face.

“I should get going,” he finally said.

Link quickly reached out, grabbing onto his arm which caused him to pause, looking down at him longing eyes.

“No, please stay. I haven't seen you in a while. Perhaps...maybe we can catch up?” he asked. He knew it would be hard. Sidon knew exactly what he had been up to in his past.

“Link, I don't know if I can...” Sidon said sadly, but the sudden sight of Link's eyes filling with tears had Sidon sitting in the chair next to him quickly.

“No, no. Please don't cry my friend.”

Link gazed at him confused until he felt the tears leak down his cheeks. He wiped them away with the back of his hand, a tad embarrassed that Sidon had seen that. Damn his hormones for making him so unbalanced.

“It's the hormones,” he explained with a sigh, going to wipe more away when Sidon wiped them away himself. His cheeks rose with color, eyes watching the Zora before him.

“I'm sorry that it's become such a pain,” Sidon said to him. “I can't say I know you're pain. Though I am a little surprised if I'm honest.”

“How so?” Link asked, feeling the lack of warmth as Sidon dropped his hands and gathered Link's bowl closer to him.

“Well I never thought you would be an omega of all things. Not that it's a bad thing. It just proves that even the strongest man of Hyrule can be an omega as well,” Sidon said, wiping the spoon handle off with his hand and then licked his fingers. “Mmm. Salmon meuniere?”

Link nodded, taking the spoon and scooping some into his mouth with a happy hum. “I found out the baby really like's it.”

“The baby has good taste I'd say,” Sidon said with a small laugh. “That's actually one of my favorite fish dishes. Especially since I was a child.”

“Did you want some?” Link asked, holding the spoon out for Sidon with a smile. The prince quickly looked at the door and then leaned down, taking the spoon into his mouth as Link still held it. Link swallowed thickly at the close proximity of the prince.

Why couldn't Sidon be the one? From being there to do the mark test with the melons Sidon was clearly unmated to anyone, as well as an alpha. What better person could he ask for? And he loved him to the ends of the earth, but Sidon didn't know that.

“Delicious. Clearly the child knows good food,” Sidon laughed as Link set the spoon back in the bowl. “Despite that this child came as a surprise to everyone, you should be proud of him or her. They also get to have you as their parent.”

Without even thinking Sidon rest a hand on Link's stomach. Link flushed but remained still. His hand was warm against his bump, bringing a sense of comfort with him.

“Sidon...about what you said back at the castle. Did you really mean that?” Link whispered, afraid to speak any louder than that. Gold eyes flicked up to meet his gaze, holding him there. A blazing sense of protectiveness rolled off of him in waves.

“About wanting to be the one in that room with you?” Sidon asked, his voice just as low, his voice wavering a little as he spoke to him as if telling a secret. “I would be lying if I said I didn't want to be in there with you.”

“But why? Was it because I had been in heat and you had been acting out on instinct?” He wouldn't be surprised. That was how Ezra apparently found him.

“Goddess no Link,” Sidon said quickly, his other hand coming to rest against his cheek. “Link I had no idea you were an omega, I would not act upon those things just because of that like someone had back then.”

Clearly Sidon did not like Ezra.

“An act like that should be between two people who are in love,” the prince continued, shifting a little closer as his other hand stroked his stomach. “I cannot deny my feelings for you Link. I know you are marked for someone else and with his child but, I must say it. I do love you Link. Very much. So much that it hurts seeing you with him.”

Link was at a loss of words. He had known but he hadn't though the prince would actually say it out loud to him like this. So intimately...

“I-”

“But you are meant for someone else. I'm not about to steal someone else's omega,” Sidon interjected, starting to pull away. Link quickly grabbed onto the hand on his face, leaning his warm cheek into his palm.

“I may be marked, but in the end _I_ decide who I want to be my alpha,” Link said firmly. “I did something stupid. I'm going to fix it.”

“Link...”

“Sidon, I love you.”

The prince's jaw dropped open, his cheeks rising in color against his pale scales. “Link you...you...what?”

Link stood up from the chair, his arms sliding around his neck. In the eyes of everyone else this was wrong. He was claimed. But behind these closed doors where they were the only ones there, this was their moment. Everything felt right and no one could tell them no.

“I love you,” he said again. “And I always will no matter what happens.”

Sidon smiled gently, still cradling the little bump in his hand as Link leaned forward and kissed the prince tenderly on the lips.

His breath hitched as their lips made contact, his smaller body instinctively shifting closer into his arms. Sidon's arms wrapped around him, pulling him up against his torso, arms protecting and clutching in a way he never thought he would.

Their kisses turned deeper, tongues seeking one another, grazing gently against each other. Link felt his body tremble, moaning gently against his lips. Sidon groaned softly in response, his hand clutching the back of his head, claws tenderly threading through gold locks of hair. Link gasped for breath as Sidon shifted to kissing his cheek and then to his neck, inhaling slowly. That was where he stopped with his touches, pausing as he inhaled again.

A flash of memory sparked between them. Feverish kisses, the sound of the bottle of wine clattering against the floor as Sidon pulled him flush against him just like he was now.

This wasn't their first kiss.

“We've done this before,” Sidon mumbled to him as he rose his head, his thumb coming to run over Link's bottom lip. Link nodded a little, feeling his heart beat like it was pounding in his ears. They had done this before. They had talked before about what they were. “But...what happened after that? I can't remember anything.”

Link shook his head, leaning in to kiss him again when the door to the library started to open. Sidon quickly set Link back down in the chair and stood straight, grabbing the first book off the shelf that was next to him.

“Ah, Link, there you are,” came Ezra's voice as he stepped in. He bowed his head to the prince before settling at the table, a basket covered with a towel in his hand. “Someone said they saw you come in here. Are you alright?”

“He's fine,” Sidon said, snapping the book he held shut and setting it on the table. “He told me he came in here to research Zoran children to get an idea of how to raise the little one. You should be proud, he will make a good parent.”

“That's wonderful Link. What have you learned so far?” Ezra asked, though a dark look crossed his dark green scales. “And I'm sure _my_ mate can answer for himself.”

Sidon glared at the other Zora, the tension rising between the alphas quickly.

“I-I learned that I should eat more fish. The baby likes Salmon,” Link said, hoping to ease the tension in the room with baby talk. It helped, slightly.

“Salmon, now that's a good choice,” Ezra said, ignoring the prince as he stepped to the door, knowing right now it was a battle he couldn't win against Ezra.

“I must attend to my duties. We can catch up later Link,” Sidon said, leaving the two of them alone in the room together.

Link held back a sigh, leaning back in the chair as he looked to the man who was his alpha. He wanted to ask what he had seen that night but he was sure he had to warm up to him a little bit first. If he asked him now he may never get any answers.

“I hope you still have room for these,” Ezra said, pulling the towel off of the basket to show it full of chocolate chip muffins. Link's eyes widened at that, his mouth watering at that which caused Ezra to chuckle. He plucked one up and held it out to him as he knelt next to him.

“Cute,” he said, resting it in his hands and then cradled the stomach before him. “You must grow big and strong little one.”

Despite the touches that he gave did not feel right Link had to admit that Ezra really was just acting like an expectant father. Maybe, just maybe he could at least let Ezra be the father, but not the alpha to him. That role was assigned for Sidon if he ever got out of his mess. It would be a bit of a mess later on but he knew what his heart wanted.

Ezra lifted his head, a lopsided smile coming to his face. “I was able to have Bazz switch my shifts so I could spend more time with you. I'm glad I came when I did.”

Before Link could ask Ezra leaned forward, kissing Link slowly. Link froze at the feel. His brow furrowed as he closed his eyes tightly, kissing back slowly but he could not shake this feeling. The feeling that he was doing something wrong.

This wasn't Sidon.

Feeling the hesitation, Ezra slowly pulled back. He laid a hand on his cheek, petting it lightly It took all Link could to not flinch away from the caressing touch on his cheek. “Can I ask something of you Link?”

“I mean...sure?” he said.

“As your alpha I want to express a concern. Quite frankly I don't like the way that the prince had been staring at you. He knows that you belong to me yet he looks so..predatory. I do not want you alone with him again,” Ezra explained, his expression darkening. “Can you do that for me? Can you not be alone with him? I know he's your friend but since you came to the Domain he has been acting differently around you. I fear for you as well as our baby. Just if you are going to see him, could you at least take me or Zelda with you?”

Link's brows furrowed a bit. Was he using his status as an alpha to try to control him? That was a thing though wasn't it...He wouldn't be able to say no?

“I'm sure he means no harm-”

“Link please,” Ezra said, his expression softening. “For the sake of your safety and the safety of our child, please don't be alone with him.”

He knew for a fact though he couldn't stop seeing Sidon. But for the sake of Ezra's mind he would at least promise him, fake as it was.

“I won't,” he said to him. Ezra smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. Link clenched his eyes tightly, wishing that this was Sidon.


	7. Seeing the Truth

Getting a moment alone with Link was becoming exceedingly hard for the prince. Ever since that day in the library Link was never left alone with him. Whenever they tried to even get a moment together Ezra was there as well, putting himself purposely in between them so that they barely talked and never made contact.

Sidon was tempted to stop trying all together, bowing out respectfully to the man who actually had mated Link as the weeks dragged on but a few things made him stay and still keep trying over and over everyday.

Zelda had buried herself so much in her research that she was scarce. Link barely knew Ezra so Sidon felt it was necessary that he had at lest someone familiar in the room even if they really never got to speak with one another.

There was also the tickling feeling in the back of his head that he was missing something when it came to this whole thing. It still didn't feel right to him that Ezra was the man who had done it. Sidon remembered kissing Link the night it happened so why would he just let another man take him from him? One thing he remembered from when he was little was his sister always scolded him for being a man that never shared. It wouldn't make sense that he would let Link go into the arms of another man even if he was intoxicated.

The last thing that kept him going back over and over...was the smile that Link had for him whenever he saw him. Those blue eyes lit up when he saw him and that smile that grew across his face. If only he could just kiss his forehead again and pull him into his arms. Whether or not this baby was his he was willing to help Link raise it. Link had said he would pick who his alpha was in the end when the baby was born. Sidon just hoped that it was going to be him in the end.

Today was different than the rest. Normally he would try to catch Link while he was eating in the dining hall, a public place so it wouldn't seem like he was coming to see specifically him, even though he actually was. Today however his father had said, through Muzu, that there was work that needed to be done and it was waiting for him in his study.

Despite that Sidon wanted to go against what his father wanted he knew he should try to stay on his good side lately. With still not having found an omega for himself his father was becoming a little impatient with him.

Perhaps when he was done he could find Link and come up with an excuse to be in the same room with him. Maybe it was more than love that kept him coming back. He also had a sense of wanting to protect him from Ezra.

He shook his head, letting out a sigh as he walked down the hall .He had to get going before he changed his mind again. He had to get this work finished whatever his father wanted him to get done that day.

For now he had to get Link out of his head and focus.

With a heavy sigh he stepped into his study, frowning a bit at the sheer darkness of the room. He normally kept the curtains open, letting the light shine in. Furrowing his brow he flicked the light switch on, expecting to see a huge stack of papers on his desk. The sight before him was not one he had expected to see.

But with the way his father had worded his demands and what had been happening lately he could understand fully what it was he wanted.

Three Zoran women sat around his desk chair, the desk having been moved to the wall out of the way for what he assumed where he would be taking one of them, barely clothed and waiting quietly from their seats.

“There he is,” one whispered, the other two looking up from the floor to look at Sidon. The smiles were warm but also...eager. It set Sidon's teeth on edge.

He had been afraid of this. He vaguely remembered telling Link he was afraid that his father was going to lock him in a room with a bunch of omegas and he would go crazy. A hungry look was in their eyes one quickly rose, grabbing his arm and pulled him towards the chair, her grip tight as she held onto his arm.

A strong scent wafted off the three of them and it took all Sidon could not to throw up. It smelled sour, and disgusting. Was it all omegas that smelled like this or was it the fact that they were in heat and this was what they smelled like?

But this wasn't what Link smelled like. Granted he wasn't in heat, and wouldn't be for a while and he didn't smell like this when he was around him due to his pregnancy, but he smelled sweet like sugar and it brought out a primal need to protect him and want to be near him.

“Oh sweet hylia,” Sidon mumbled, his eyes widening. Was he...actually Link's alpha? He had thought it odd that he had wanted to protect him more than he had before. He had thought it was just his burning love for him and the fat that he was pregnant but there was something else underlying there. Something else that didn't make sense unless _he_ was the alpha.

And that meant Ezra was a liar and wanting to keep Link all to himself, maybe even mark him to make sure he became the alpha after the baby was born. If he didn't get Ezra away from him he could very well end up doing that. He was waiting it out, trying to earn Link's affections that way he would choose him.

Sidon quickly turned on his heels, his hand reaching for the door when he was suddenly yanked back by one of the women.

“Don't you want to play with one of us?” one of them asked, tugging him down into his desk chair. The others knelt in front of him, hands moving up his legs.

“Stop,” Sidon said to them but they did not, unbuckling the belt that he wore around his waist, the third female rubbing his shoulders.

He jammed his eyes shut tight, trying to pull himself from their touches but it was difficult. Their strength combined made it hard for him to move as well a he didn't want to hurt them. He knew why they were doing this. They were being pushed by their pheromones as well as orders from the king. He was sure if another unmated alpha had gotten there first they would be at the mercy of these women as well.

The flush of their skin, the scents that were rolling off of them in waves of their heats, as well as the burning desire in their eyes would make any unmated man go mad. But Sidon was not. In fact he wanted to get away and wash himself with the strongest soap he had.

But the longer he sat there thinking on it, the clearler the image that played in his head, making something much like a snap go through his mind.

Link laying on his back, bare with skin flushed and that same look in his eyes. His hair laid about the pillow under his head, a little blood dripping from the mark that matched the blood on his own lips, the taste sweet to him.

There was no way he was just day dreaming this. It was all too vivid. It wasn't a dream it was...a memory.

“I need to go,” Sidon said, pushing up in the chair but the one rubbing his shoulders pulled back into the chair hard, inhaling slowly as she pressed her face into his neck. Though as soon as she did she stopped, sitting back as a look of confusion crossed on her face.

“He smells weird,” she stated.

At that moment the door to the study opened followed quickly by the sound of a shattering plate. All eyes turned to the source of the noise.

Link, with a smashed bowl of salmon meunire at his feet and a look of utter betrayal written on his handsome face stood in the doorway.

“Link!” Sidon said quickly, pushing up from the women and came towards him. Link, _his_ omega, who carried _his_ baby.

He had to share this news and he had to do something about Ezra lying through his teeth and try to take something that was his!

But first he had to tell Link what he remembered.

“Link, I know what happened that night-”

“How could you,” Link whispered to him, lifting his gaze up to him. Such anger and sadness. Sidon just wanted to pull him against his body and kiss his troubles away. But that was when it dawned on him. Link had been able to get away from Ezra and brought food to share with him in his study for breakfast. And what does he see when he opens the door? Three women pawing at him in the middle of the room.

“Link, it's not what you-”

Sidon quickly stopped speaking as Link threw a punch into his gut. The prince grunted, kneeling down onto his knee. For someone so small he certainly could pack quite the punch enough to take his breath away.

“Link...wait,” Sidon wheezed as Link ran as fast as his feet could carry him.

*

Link quickly closed his bedroom door behind him, tears leaking down his face. How could he do that to him? Just when he thought there was something there with him he went and tried sleeping with three other women.

Shaking his head to try to get the image out of his head he slowly settled down onto the floor near the door, his hands cradling his stomach.

“Sidon....why?” he whispered, wrapping his arms around himself. He wanted to be angry but he was mostly just hurt, plus the hormones were just making the tears come non stop. He loved Sidon. He loved him so much that it hurt. He was willing to give up the man who marked him and go through so much trouble to be with him.

He felt like he had nowhere to go. He didn't feel safe there especially not with the man that was his alpha. He had become so possessive that wasn't allowed to do anything without him. He was surprised he had been able to get away this time.

A soft knock on the door broke him from his string of thoughts.

“Go away,” he said as he wiped his face. “I don't want to talk to you Sidon.”

“Link, it's me,” came Zelda's gentle voice. “Can I come in?”

Wiping his eyes Link reached up and opened the door, looking up at her worried green eyes as she gazed upon him.

“Oh Link...” she said softly, coming in quickly and closing the door behind her. She sat her bundles of papers on the table nearby and knelt in front of him. “Talk to me link. What happened? Did you get sick again? Did Ezra do something?”

“No...it...is was Sidon,” he said. Just saying those words felt like a knife through him. “He did something terrible.”

Zelda blanched a moment. “Link, about Sidon. There is something you really should know.”

“I don't want to hear it,” he snapped. “He told me he was in love with me and I just caught him in the arms of three other women.”

Zelda paled a it at that. “Link I'm sure you just miss saw something.”

“No, I know what I saw.”

“Link, he loves you with all he is. And I did not slave over this research for the past couple of weeks for nothing.”

Link wiped his eyes again confused. “I don't even know what you've been researching. I really do need you with me. You're the only one that I can trust right now.”

“But you should trust Sidon. Link, I have a strong belief that _he_ is your alpha,” she protested. Link froze. Sidon was his alpha? The dream he had actually come true that Sidon was his alpha and that the baby growing in his stomach as actually theirs?

“Then why did he sleep with other omegas?” Link asked, his voice cracking as he felt a sob run through him again.

“I..I don't know...” Zelda said softly, rubbing his arm. Link wrapped his arms around himself again, shaking his head as he rest his face against his knees. Zelda sat next to him, pulling him into a loving hug for her best friend.

“I want to leave,” he cried softly. “I want to go back to the castle.”

Zelda nodded her head. “We will. This stress isn't good for the baby.”

“But don't I have to be here?” he asked.

“I read that you need at least your alpha's scent with you. I just want you to relax Link. I'll take care of everything,” she promised him.


	8. Distance

“Leaving? You cannot be serious,” Sidon said to Zelda, shock written all over his face. Link was leaving the Domain. After what he had seen in his study, plus the amount of stress on his body not being good for the baby he could understand why he would want to leave and get as far away from the Domain as he could.

“I'm very serious Sidon,” Zelda said, grasping hold of the cup in front of her tightly, frowning softly as she looked at the prince.

Sidon gripped the edges of his head fin, his eyes wide. “What he saw in the study was not what it looked like to him. I hadn't been trying to sleep with them. They were there when I went to my study and had stopped when they smelled me because I'm-”

“Yes Sidon, I know,” Zelda groaned, letting go of her cup before she shattered it in her hands. “I know they stopped because they could smell that you had claimed someone. I know you are his alpha. You are the one that was with him that night at the celebration months ago and had marked him as your mate as well as impregnated him. I _know_.”

Sidon let go of his head, his eye widening a bit. It was the first time that anyone had agreed with him when it came to talking about him being Link's alpha. Granted he had only tried to tell a few people but they all told him that it was simply just his longing for Link from older feelings. He simply just stopped trying after that. He had wanted to tell his father but he knew that it would just be a lost cause as well. It would take a lot of convincing the king to get it through. But he knew the first person he had to convince was Link himself.

“I figured it out on my own,” Zelda finished. “I had been away from Link for too long, hiding myself in my room with my own heat. But I didn't let that stop me from doing my research. I was going to ask for another test of matching the bites again with the hydro melons, but then I found Link an absolute mess in his room.”

“Let me see him, _please_ ,” Sidon begged but Zelda shook her head, the frown remaining on her face with her firm answer.

“He won't see anyone. I'm lucky that he is letting me near him at this point,” she grumbled. “His mind is on overdrive right now. I need him to calm down first before he does anything drastic. If that means pulling him out of this area, then so be it.”

Sidon let out a heavy sigh. She had a point. The stress was not good for him or the baby and he didn't want to see anything happen if he just kept pushing. But his instinct to protect him and keep _his_ omega close were making things difficult.

“For how long?” he asked, accepting the fate that was before him. He wouldn't see Link. He wouldn't get to share the moments with him as the baby grew. The new foods he would eat, the baby's first kick all because of a stupid misunderstanding, he was having his rights ripped away from him as a father. Well a misunderstanding as well as a persistent alpha that wouldn't leave _his_ omega alone. He had to find that proof some how to get Ezra away from Link.

But if Link left here it meant that even Ezra wouldn't be able to follow no matter how much he tried to fight it. It also meant that Sidon wouldn't be able to follow either but perhaps that was the small amount of a good thing from all of this.

“As long as it takes,” Zelda sighed, her eyes softening at the sight of the distressed prince. “I know this is hard for you but it's for the best right now.”

“I just...don't want to miss so much,” he admitted. “There are so many things that I've already missed out on and to know that I'll be missing more, maybe even missing being there when he is going to give birth.”

Zelda placed her hand on Sidon's. “I know. But if it does stretch out that long to when he is ready to give birth I will do everything in my power to get you there by his side. Despite that I need to keep him separated from you right now I am not about to keep the father of his child away from seeing the actual birth.”

Sidon knew he should have been comforted by that. He could still be there when he had the child but that was months from now. Would he even be able to go that long without becoming impatient?...would Link be able to?

“Wait a moment princess,” Sidon said, his eyes lighting up with an idea. “The reason Link had came here in the first place-”

“Was to find me,” came Ezra's voice from the doorway behind them. Sidon visually bristled at the sight of him.

“What is this I'm hearing that Link is leaving?” Ezra asked, ignoring the prince as he sat next to the princess. “I went to go see him and he's locked himself in his room, telling me he's leaving the Domain.”

Zelda tensed next to him, quickly looking at Sidon.

Ezra hadn't figured out yet that they knew the truth. The princess finally let out a heavy sigh and turned to the other Zora at the table.

“With how stressful things have been here for him lately I agree with his decision for wanting to leave,” she explained.

“Stressful? How could things be stressful at all?” Ezra asked, his eyes quickly shooting a glare at the prince who pressed his claws into the table.”Has someone been bothering him? Is he not getting the right foods?”

Zelda clenched her teeth. “He feels smothered by you. You rarely give him a moment alone. Plus with the added event he had witnessed didn't help either.”

“Event?” Ezra asked with a raised brow and then gave a small smirk towards Sidon. “Oh that? I heard you got lucky with some omegas your highness.”

Sidon's eyes widened and his claws dug more into the table. No one knew about that aside from Zelda, Link, the three omegas as well as the king from what he knew. So how would Ezra know about what had happened in his study.

“You...you sent them there. My father had nothing to do with it,” Sidon said, his voice rising, gold eyes blazing in anger.

“What difference does it make if I sent them there or not?” Ezra hissed back at him. “I heard your father saying he needed you to find a mate and I thought I'd help out. Why would that make you or honestly why would it make _my_ mate upset?”

“Because he isn't yours!” Sidon roared at him as he stood up from the table, his chair shifting back behind him on the floor.

“Yes he is!” Ezra yelled right back, standing up as well. “He's got the bite mark on his shoulder to prove it!”

“You lying piece of-”

“Enough!” Zelda yelled over them, causing both men to pause, both looking at her. She angrily grit her teeth. “Sit. Down.”

It wasn't often for alphas to follow the orders of an omega but Zelda was a princess and the closest possibility to Link. They _had_ to listen.

“Right now I do not care who the actual alpha is. We are leaving tonight whether you two like it or not,” she snapped at them. “And you are not to follow. It's my job to keep Link calm in this time right now. Any large amount of stress could be deadly for both him and the baby. Unless that is what you're seeking after, I suggest you stop this nonsense at once.”

“Princess...if I may ask,” Sidon started cautiously. “But doesn't he need to be around his alpha as to not feel sick or...worse?”

“I had done research on this already,” she stated. “He would need something that harbors the scent of the alpha near him as a second form of comfort when his body starts seeking out his alpha, should the alpha not be available.”

“But I am-,” Ezra protested but quickly shut his mouth when Zelda sent a glare his way. She would find out how he was covering this up so well. She would bring him out that he was a liar some how. But right now she had to play both fields.

“I will need something from both of you that carries your scent to be able to protect him,” she said, holding both of her hands out.

“Both of us? But-” Ezra tried again.

“Silence,” she hissed at him. “Now, give me the garments.”

Ezra patted himself to come find the necklace that was around his neck. He unclasped it and rest it in her hand. Sidon scowled at that but removed his blue sash from around his torso, folding it up and rest it in her palm as well.

*

“Link, are you sure this is what you want to do?” Zelda asked softly as she climbed into the carriage behind Link, settling in the seat across from him. The blonde male let out a sigh, looking out the window, his hands resting against the bump of his stomach.

“I have to Zelda,” he said softly.

“You know that Sidon hadn't slept with those women,” she urged gently. She was afraid of taking Link away from here but she knew that she would trust Link's actions.

“I don't know what to think any longer,” he sighed, pulling his eyes away from the window. The princess rest a hand on his knee and then offered him the bag that was in her lap. He took it with slow fingers, looking down at the satchel curiously.

“I support any decision you make Link. If this means that we need to leave, then we leave,” she said to him. “But I don't want to see you end up in a bad state because you had left. Inside is both Ezra's necklace and Sidon's sash. One of which is your alpha's scent.”

Link looked down at the bag with a frown. He quickly sat it next to him. He knew that he couldn't reject this but at the moment he didn't want to think about the two men that were fighting over him. One he loved but he wasn't sure what to think about him after seeing him in a room with others, and the other smothered him so much with his presence that Link wasn't even sure if he was allowed to even be able to think for himself.

“It'll help in the long run,” Zelda promised him, nodding her head to the driver as he poked his head by the window to ask if they were ready.

Link couldn't help but clench his fists as they started to ride away. Part of him wanted to go back, to just forget this whole thing but he knew that he had to leave. He had to for his own mental health as well as his baby.

“Link!” came suddenly a voice. Link shot up quickly, looking out the window at the sight of the prince coming from the domain's bridge. His heart clenched at the sight of him, biting his lip as he forced himself to look away.

The carriage charged on, the prince coming to a slow stop on the edge of the bridge, pain written all over his face. Yet again had to watch him disappear into the distance. Yet again he would be separated from him.

“I love you!” he called out to him.

Link covered his mouth quickly to hold back a soft sob, turning away from the window even further, his legs curling up to make himself smaller. Zelda quickly and carefully hopped onto the bench next to him and pulled him into a warm motherly hug.

“Shh...I've got you Link,” she said softly. Zelda had always been the vulnerable one, the one that would break down under the heavy stress. Years of holding Ganon back had taught her many things when it came to keeping her emotions under control.

Link had always been the strong one, the one to pick up the pieces when she broke. Now it was time for her to return the favor. Now was the time for her to pick up the pieces of his heart and keep him together as long as she could.

Link cried into her chest until exhaustion had him finally fall asleep. She carefully pulled her arms out from under him and went back to her seat. To her surprise Link had gone into the satchel she had given him in the moments of his tears.

Curiosity taking the best of her she took a look to see which he had grabbed. Sure enough Link had picked out his alpha's scent: Sidon's sash.

He clutched the sash to his chest and face, the satchel with the necklace having been discarded on the floor.

With a soft smile she picked up the satchel, setting it aside. For now she had to keep it but she knew that this proved her findings of Sidon being Link's mate.

“Soon Link. Soon things will be set right for you,” she promised her sleeping friend, gently tucking a hair behind his ear.

He mumbled in his sleep, snuggling his face further into the sash as he slept, finally a look of peace coming across his face.


	9. Righteous Truth

Sidon gripped the bag in his hands as he approached the throne room. It had been weeks since he had last seen Link and he was honestly going crazy without even seeing the blonde head of hair wandering the halls of his home.

The yearn to be next to him and protect his pregnant mate was so strong that he tried several times to jump in the river to head towards Hyrule Castle.

Though despite how many times that he tried to do so he was always stopped by the guards or by Ezra following after him. And vice versa. He tended to catch on Ezra trying to leave and he always ended up stopping him if the guard's weren't able to get to him first. If Sidon would get to leave then neither would the other Zora.

He would see that he himself got to see Link again, but also to keep Ezra away from him. It was hard tug of war that he wasn't sure how to win.

The guards were under special orders by King Dorephan to keep them both in the Domain until word came from Zelda that one or both of them were allowed to visit Link again, the princess wanting to protect Link and keep the stress away.

Weeks had gone by and no such word had come forward, causing Sidon much distress as he was desperate to see him.

Sidon knew he had to see Link despite Zelda's request. He wanted to clear the air about _that_ misunderstanding in his study, but also to be there with his mate who carried his child. He felt as if it was just nearly cruel.

He was missing so much. What new foods did Link like? How much had he grown? Was the baby happy and healthy?

Sidon had to get to Link, thus was the reason why he had a bag of two Hydromelons with a sketched piece of paper that Zelda had sent upon his request.

He had to prove to his father that _he_ was the father of that child and that he should be allowed to go to him no matter what other orders were placed on them. But in order to do that he needed to prove the mating mark he had left on Link was the one that matched what he would leave on the melon after he had bitten it.

So he was going to redo the melon test in front of his father. He wasn't sure how it happened last time, how Ezra of all people would match up to his own bite. Something had to have happened when he hadn't been looking.

He did vaguely remember..something.

Ezra had accidentally bumped into him, them droppings their melons. He hadn't thought anything of it when Ezra handed him a melon back with an apology. Now that he thought of it he was sure that he had switched the melons on them.

With that in his mind he stepped into the throne room where his father sat speaking with Muzu, the frown having settled on his face.

“Father,” Sidon said as he stepped into he room, bowing a little. “I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time if you aren't busy.”

“Ah Sidon my boy,” Dorephan said, leaning forward and rest his arms on his knees. “Of course I have time for my son. What seems to be on your mind?”

Sidon let out a sigh, gripping the strap of the bag in his hands. “I had wanted to ask permission to go to Central Hyrule.”

The King couldn't help but let out a sigh. “Sidon, you know that you are to-”

“Wait till word comes, but father I have a way to prove that I am Link's mate,” Sidon interjected though looked down upset.

“Sidon, we've been over this,” Dorephan sighed but the look on his son's face had something else in it. Desperation. This did go deeper than just love. Perhaps he really was Link's alpha in this whole mess and there had been a mistake made somewhere.

“I have proof,” Sidon said, reaching into the bag and brought out the drawing Zelda had made. “I have a detailed sketch of the mark on Link's body as well as the seal of the princess that she had made sure that this was from her.”

The king let out a sigh and held out a finger to take the piece of paper from his son. He was careful with it, inspecting it, looking to Muzu quietly for a moment.

“What's your plan?” Dorephan asked.

“I have brought these Hydromelons again. I want to retake that test once again of comparing the bites, this time without being surrounded by so many others,” he said determined, hope bubbling up in his chest.

Dorephan nodded his head. “Alright son. Muzu, would you go tell Ezra that he is requested in the throne room? I want to get this figured out once and for all.”

“Of course, your highness,” Muzu said stepping out of the room. Sidon held his breath, swallowing the lump forming in his throat. This was it. It was time to show that things hadn't been right and that Link rightfully belonged with him.

“I've never seen you so, I guess you could say, focused. The last time I saw you like this was when you had wanted to find someone to appease Vah Ruta,” Dorephan commented, keeping hold of the paper so he didn't lose it. He would see to it that he judged the marks.

“When something needs to be done then I put all of my focus onto it,” Sidon sighed. “I've loved Link for so long and to be unrightfully ripped away sets my teeth on edge.”

“Well let's see if we can figure his out, hm?”

Sidon smiled a little. His father knew something was wrong and he wanted to help him. He knew his father wouldn't have set him up with those other omegas: the ones tat just wanted to used him for his status.

That smile fell from his face when Ezra was brought into the room, looking annoyed once he laid eyes on the prince.  
“I was in the middle of my rounds your highness. Is there something wrong?” Ezra asked, though the distaste was clear in his voice when he saw Sidon. The prince kept his eyes on his father, gold eyes hoping he would make him do this.

“I am a patient man Ezra,” the king said, nodding to Muzu as he stood back in his spot next to him. “But right now I have just about had it between the two of you. I want this whole who is the Champion of Hyrule's mate put to rest.”

“Your highness, there is nothing to speak of. _I_ am the rightful alpha to him-”

“No you're not, _I_ am-” Sidon retorted.

“Enough!” Dorephan's voice boomed over them, silencing them both quickly. “Now, before I end up becoming angrier than I already am I want to see a retest of the bite marks. My son has brought Hydromelons. You two are to bite them and show them to me.”

Ezra visibly tensed next to Sidon and the prince smirked a bit as he pulled the melons out. Muzu approached, taking them both and inspected them to make sure they were clear of any marks to make sure Sidon wasn't cheating.

“Something wrong Ezra?” Sidon asked with a small smirk. Ezra glared over at him, the hatred pure in his eyes.

“They're clear sir,” Muzu said, passing each alpha a melon.

“Good. Now let's be done with this before I lose my temper,” the king stated with a scowl on his face as he gazed at the two.

Sidon took a deep breath, bringing the melon to his face and took the bite, the sweet juices bursting against his tongue. Next to him Ezra hesitated but quickly took the bite as well once he saw the king's eyes on him.

As soon as they lifted their heads Muzu took hold of the fruit, making sure to keep each side in their right spot to distinguish who was whose.

The bites were drastically different from one another, meaning that any mix up was wrong if it were an accident. The previous ones had been switched all that time ago.

The king took the paper in his hand and leaned in closer to look at the marks compared to the drawing, a frown settling hard on his face once he sat up.

“Sidon, my son, I am sorry I had ever doubted you,” the king said, sitting up and turning the paper towards them. “My son is the rightful mate to the Champion of Hyrule.”

Sidon beamed at that, pride swelling up inside of him. Now he had no reason not to be with Link! There was no doubt now that he was Link's mate!

The king smiled to his son. He was happy to see him so so joyful. He only ever wanted to see him happy in this whole mess and now he could be.

But as the smile faded, a look of anger crossed his face, Ezra shrinking back a bit under his gaze, hands ringing together in nervousness.

“What do you have to say for yourself Ezra?” the king asked lowly. “You lied to the entire Domain as well as lied to one of the most important people in all of Hyrule. I could have you hanged for the disgrace you had brought upon us. But that is not my decision to decide.”

“I...umm...” Ezra started but then quickly took off at a run from the throne room, emphasizing the huge amount of guilt.

“After him!” Muzu yelled, grabbing the attention of the other guards in the area. Sidon took off at a run after him, anger glaring in his eyes.

He had knowingly lied to the king, lied to him, his people....he had the nerve to lie to Link of all people and kiss and take away so many rights that belonged to Sidon!

He would see this man would get what he deserved: the death sentence.

“Stop!” Sidon yelled at him, picking up the pace, closing the gap as Ezra tried to make his way for the gates. More guards were coming his way, ready to block his path.

Ezra paused, breathing heavily as he looked around . There was no escape. Sidon or the guards were going to take him down.

The prince moved faster, launching himself from a higher elevation in hopes to take him down. Gold eyes glared at him as he saw Ezra's eyes widen as Sidon's arms closed around him in a dead lock, claws digging into his skin.

But that was when Sidon heard it. Weird words coming from Ezra's lips and with a flash and a puff of red smoke he disappeared.

The prince's eyes widened, looking around the other Zoras that had come rushing over to try to help, only to be just as confused as he was.

“Where is he?” Sidon demanded to know. “Search the entire Domain. He does not get away without facing justice.”

There was no hesitation as the Zora's started their hunt for now a wanted criminal of Hyrule. The smoke and words were suspicious. There was something bigger at play here, something they had never seen before. Something very dark.

Sidon grumbled when Muzu got his attention to go back to the king. He followed him reluctantly, wanting to find Ezra and bring him to justice.

“Father, I really must insist that I go back and help them search,” Sidon urged his father but the king shook his head.

“No, you need to go to Hyrule Castle now. If he had gotten away I don't know what he is going to do. You need to go there. Now. Take a small group of soldiers and make your preparations,” the king said to him. Sidon tensed but nodded.

On one hand he was happy that he would be able to go see Link but on the other he felt like he was letting down his people by not finding that other zora.

*

Ezra stumbled upon the rocks of Shatterback Point, panting heavily as he stumbled and grasped hold of the closest tree. He peered over the side of the cliff, watching the Zoras move about, hunting for him in earnest.

That had been close, way too close. But now he had exposed part of himself. His plan was in danger of failing.

And **they** didn't take lightly to failure. Not after so many.

Closing his eyes he brought his hand to his lips. He mumbled a few words in a strange language, one old and not used except for those in the past as well as **this** particular group.

Red smoke surrounded him and he let out a sigh, shifting back into his true form. Black hair cascaded down his back, his eyes slowly opening as the change completed, back into the Hylian form that was naturally his own.

“Much better,” he said as he pulled his hair back into a ponytail to get it away from his face. There was no use in using that zora form any longer. He had been found out now to the Champion's mate. While he had failed that he still had a chance to fulfill their second part of the plan.

“Time to go to Hyrule Castle,” he said with a smirk, plucking the mask from his hip and settled it onto his face.

A white mask...with an upside down Sheikah eye.


	10. Return To Where It Started

Link's blue eyes gazed at his window from where he sat at his desk, that longing feeling pulling inside of him again. He wasn't with his alpha, and inside he was going crazy.

He tossed the quill that he held onto the parchment he was attempting to write on, slipping his fingers into the drawer of the desk and pulling out the one thing that was bringing comfort, most of the time at least.

Sidon's sash.

Slowly he closed his eyes as he inhaled the scent deeply, pressing his face into it. A small flutter in his stomach caused him to jump a bit but smile.

He rubbed lightly against his stomach, a sad smile on his face. He wouldn't exactly call it a kick but it was certainly a feeling that surprised him each time that the baby wanted him to know that he or she was in there.

“I know,” he said soothingly to his stomach. “I miss him too.”

It was true, he really did miss Sidon...his alpha. It had taken some time for him to accept that but it made so much sense. Aside from his love for him everything else made sense.

He had tried sniffing the scent of the other object Zelda had given him but he always rejected it in favor of Sidon's sash.

What made him sad was that Sidon's was starting to lose it's scent from being away for so long. It wouldn't work any longer and then he'd have to go back there.

Back to the stress and the confusion. He wanted to see Sidon but he didn't want Ezra being there too trying to get him to accept that he was his alpha when he wasn't.

He felt sick to his stomach at times when he thought of the kisses that Ezra had forced on him or the thoughts that Link tried to accept that he was the one who marked him.

But deep down his body knew. It always knew that Sidon was the rightful one.

But because of the stress he kept himself in Hyrule Castle. Though he was saddened by the fact that Sidon hadn't come for him yet.

One way or another Link was going to have to see him again whether Sidon got word to come to the castle or Link sucked it up and went to the Domain again.

A soft knock on the door pulled Link from his thoughts and he turned in his seat to see Zelda poking her blonde head in with a soft smile.

“Want to take a walk with me if you aren't busy?” she asked him with a small grin. “I think it might be a good thing for the baby.”

“Sure,” Link said, tucking the sash into the drawer once more and stood up, wincing a little bit from his sore back. The baby was getting bigger which meant they were getting heavier, making it harder for Link to do normal thing without some back pain and other pains here and there. “I wasn't busy. Just a letter that won't ever be finished I guess.”

He slipped from the bedroom with Zelda and fell into a step next to her, hands casually resting against his stomach.

“Who were you going to write to if you don't mind me asking?” she asked but it was obvious who he was tying to write to.

“Sidon,” he admitted with a sigh. “I can't bring myself to write anything. I left him confused and I know I hurt him. It's not easy to just say oh I know you're my alpha now but I still can't bring myself to go back to the Domain.”

Zelda rest her arms around him, hugging him to her side. “I know it's hard. I hope he'll come soon but you know that it's hard. That other Zora is still a thorn in his side.”

Link sighed. “I just wish we could retake that fruit test just to prove a point but it would mean I would have to go back there. I don't want Ezra near me.”

“I know,” she said and bit her lip, letting her arm fall from her shoulders. Link glanced up at her, a brow raised. Whenever she did that it usually meant she had done something...

“What did you do?” Link asked.

“Nothing,” she replied quickly which only thickened his suspicion.

“Zelda.”

“Alright fine,” she sighed. “Sidon had wrote to me last week. He asked for a visual of your mark. I think he wanted to do what you had mentioned, a retest of the marks. If he's sucessful I can see to it that he can come here to see you, should you want him to.”

Link gaped a bit. Part of him was angry that she had done such a thing without him knowing but another part of him was thrilled that she had. No more confusion, no more heartache. He and Sidon could finally be together.

“I don't know whether to be angry or want to hug you right now,” Link said with a small smirk on his face. Zelda giggled softly and wrapped her arm around one of Link's as they stepped down the hallway though at one point Link came to a stop.

“Link?” Zelda asked as her friend stopped walking, his eyes fixated on the spot under the window. “Something wrong?”

“No,” he said gently but smiled softly. “I'm starting to remember that night. It was all just bits and pieces but now...it's stating to become a little clearear.”

Zelda smiled warmly at that. “What do you remember? Did it start here?”

“Yeah,” Link laughed, resting his hand against the wall where he had sat. “We came here and drank that wine that was severed at the banquet. It really must have been really strong if it got Sidon drunk too.”

“Well it was wine from Gerudo Town,” Zelda said with a small laugh. “It'll put us hylians on our ass with only a little bit but I can only guess the same for Sidon? He's only a little taller than most of the Gerudo women.”

“Would explain how we got so drunk so quickly,” Link snorted, letting his eyes linger on that spot. That night was one of the best moments of his life. He wouldn't change it, especially now that he knew who the father was.

“How did it start out?” she asked curiously. Link's cheeks burned a bright red.

“Do you really think that's approrpotate to be asking?” Link asked with some shock written clearly on his face.

“For goddess' sake Link that's not what I meant,” She huffed at him. “I meant what did you talk about, who made the first move? Who kissed who first?”

Link relaxed a little at that and nodded his head. “Oh um...sorry. We started talking about life in general really which then turned to Sidon telling me his father was trying to get him to take a mate of his own but he didn't want to. He wanted to be with the one he loved, which ended up being me I suppose? But he thought I was an Alpha like him. Me, an alpha?!”

The two of them laughed a bit but Zelda squeezed his arm. “Now come on Link, until recently you really didn't give off any signs that you were an omega. From what you told me you were very strict on keeping that part of yourself a secret.”

“Yeah...I tried. I didn't want people thinking I couldn't do anything just because I was an omega,” Link sighed heavily. “But now my secret is out, most of Hyrule knows about it now I'm sure. But now they saw that I had saved Hyrule as I am.”

“Which is a way we wouldn't have wanted to change at all,” Zelda said warmly. “I'm very sure Sidon would agree. He was happy when you told him the news?”

Link smiled a bit. “Yeah. He was happy to know that I had a chance with him. And then...well then he kissed me.”

He rememrbed the kiss being heated and tingled through him much more than the wine had done. It then had led to much more. The feel of his hands against him, the way their bodies moved. And from that they had a baby coming.

“So _now_ tell me the juicy stuff,” Zelda laughed which caused Link to push against her arm.

“Not on your life princess,” he laughed with her.

Hurried footsteps came in their direction, dying down their laughter as a guard approached, breathing heavily.

“What is it?” Zelda asked concerned. “Is there danger?”

Link's smiled faded quickly and he tensed. He didn't have his sword or any weapon on him. They were back in his room. Zelda had requested that now that he was pregnant and further along he should try not to be in any battles.

It bothered Link to not have them on his person but he knew that it was for the sake of the baby. He still didn't have to like it though.

“No my lady,” he said quickly, stopping a moment to catch his breath. Link relaxed his shoulders. Well at least there was no danger. But what made him run all the way there?

“By goddess man then what is it?” Zelda asked with a huff, resting her hands on her hips. “You came running here and nearly scared the life out of me because I thought something was wrong. You know better than to scare the both of us like that.”

“Yes, of course my lady,” the guard said bowing his body. “I am very sorry to you and the Champion of Hyrule for such a thing. I had just thought I would tell you right away that the Prince of the Zoras has just arrived to see Link. He's waiting in the throne room.”

Link beamed at that and took off at a run.

“Link, wait!” Zelda called after him but there was a little laugh in her voice. Link was already gone down the hall to see him.

His alpha. His alpha was here! The father of his child had come for him and their unborn baby! A surge of happiness went through him.

Sure enough in the throne room stood the tall Zora prince, his hands clasped behind his back. Link grinned excitedly and ran up to him, wrapping his arms around him from behind.

A deep chuckle came from the zora and he turned around, picking Link up in his arms as Link hugged him tightly, a few tears running down his cheeks.

“You came back for me,” he cried. “I knew it was you all along. I shouldn't have ever thought otherwiese. My heart has always belonged to you Sidon.”

The prince didn't speak, just simply tightened his arms around him and then pulled back just a bit to kiss Link's lips.  
Link nearly melted into his kiss. Nearly. Something was wrong. Something felt different but also familiar at the same time.

Also the scent wasn't the same. Something he knew but couldn't quite place. Had it really been that long since he had last seen him? It had only been about a month or two right? He really must have lost track of time.

“Wait,” Link said against his lips and pulled back. “Sidon, Zelda told me she only sent the letter a few days ago. How are you here so fast?”

Something was wrong. Something was _very_ wrong.

The prince slowly opened his eyes and Link's breath caught in his throat. They weren't the same usual gold that he had fallen in love with. What stared back at him were vibrant eyes of green. Where had he seen these eyes before?

But one thing was certain. This was not Sidon. This was some imposter using some sort of magic to make himself look like Sidon.

The Yiga were the only ones capable of doing such a thing.

“Let me go,” Link said immediately starting to struggle, jamming his hands against the face that leaned towards him. With a kick to the stomach the Zora dropped him but just as Link was about to run he grabbed Link's arm.

Yanking him back towards him a cloth was pressed over his face. Link scrambled to get it off, the fumes going up his nose, stinging his eyes.

But his world started to go dark, Link's body soon going limp.

“For our fallen leader, Kohga,” he hissed to him, his body shifting back into his true form once more. Ezra.

“Link!” Zelda cried from the other side of the room, seeing her unconscious friend in the arms of a Yiga Clan member. “Guards!”

But it was too late. With a toss of smoke the two of them disappeared without a trace.

**Author's Note:**

> for updates or just wanna chat come find me over at twitter: triforceangel13 or tumblr: triforceangel


End file.
